El Último Eslabón
by Dheva
Summary: Esto estaba destinado a pasar desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ambos eran parte de una larga cadena de odio. El vencedor acabaría con ella, el otro moriría, convirtiéndose así en el último eslabón. Ella sólo quería librarlos de ese destino. (Spoilers Manga 692) What if...


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencia: Spoilers del capítulo 692 del manga.

.

.

**El último eslabón**

.

.

Él ya respiraba con dificultad cuando me le acerqué.

Un sollozo escapó de mis labios cuando me arrodillé a su lado, mirando con desesperación cómo la vida se le escapaba rápidamente a medida que la sangre salía de su pecho. Estaba pálido, y trataba inútilmente en enfocar la mirada.

No sé si el silencio ensordecedor era real o si solo estaba dentro de mi cabeza, pero todo lo que podía oír eran los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón, y su débil alarido de dolor cuando toqué su herida. Maldije el momento en que el chakra comenzó a manar de mis manos con un brillo tenue, porque no me quedaba suficiente para salvarlo, y maldije al destino que los había envuelto a ambos, porque ahora se estaba llevando un pedazo de mí.

.

.

Habíamos pensado (Por unos preciosos minutos) que todo había acabado.

Incluso allí, en medio de la profunda devastación en la que la guerra nos había sumido, habíamos podido sentir la calidez de un rayo de esperanza. Los Hokages resucitados se habían desvanecido con una sonrisa, y el mismo gesto adornaba mi rostro, y el de Naruto y Kakashi y las bestias con cola al escuchar a Hagoromo, cuyas palabras auguraban el final que todos anhelábamos.

Solo una persona no parecía contenta con eso.

Sasuke permanecía en silencio, y observaba la escena con semblante serio y mirada calculadora. Yo no le presté mayor atención que la que me llevó a notarlo y nunca habría podido imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, así que solo seguí atenta a las palabras del sabio.

El final de la guerra había estado allí, tan cerca que daba la sensación de que si estirábamos los brazos lo suficiente, podíamos tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Pero se esfumó frente a nuestros ojos como un vulgar espejismo ante la mención de una sola palabra:

**_Revolución._**

Las bestias con cola quedaron doblegadas por el genjutsu de Sasuke, y todas las miradas se fijaron alarmadas en él, que con voz profunda y grave comenzó a explicarnos el razonamiento detrás de su sentencia. La realidad me golpeó con fuerza cuando comprendí su significado: Sasuke nunca se detendría.

Luchó junto a nosotros en el campo de batalla; Nos ayudó a vencer a nuestros enemigos y a salvar el mundo, y todos (especialmente yo) fuimos demasiado ilusos por creer que finalmente había cambiado, pero todo fue una cruel mentira.

Lo único que había cambiado eran sus fines. Sasuke seguía siendo Sasuke: Radical y feroz.

—¡Chibaku Tensei!— Exclamó, y el infierno se desató a nuestro alrededor.

Enormes fragmentos de suelo se elevaron en el cielo y comenzaron a rodear a cada una de las bestias con cola, encerrándolas.

—Esa tonta rivalidad entre hermanos... Terminará aquí y ahora.— Dijo Naruto, y yo lo miré esperanzada de que así sería. Al final, yo seguía siendo estúpida e incompetente. Una vez más le estaba dejando todo el trabajo sucio a él. Deseaba confiar en que esta vez haría recapacitar a Sasuke y que juntos volveríamos a Konoha, y seguiríamos siendo como en los viejos tiempos. En ese momento volvía a tener doce años, deseaba fervientemente que fuera así. Lo deseaba con todo mi corazón, tanto, que ignoré la tristeza en los ojos de Naruto cuando me miró.—Sakura... Prométeme que no interferirás esta vez.— Me dijo, y pude distinguir un matiz de abatimiento en su voz.

Mi mente evocó una escena de cuando éramos genins: Naruto y Sasuke, enfrentándose en una azotea. El rasengan en la mano del primero, el chidori en la del segundo. Dos armas mortales a punto de colisionar.

En aquel entonces yo traté de detenerlos, pero al final fue Kakashi-sensei quien lo hizo.

¿Habría muerto alguno de no haber sido así? ¿Podía prometerle a Naruto que no trataría de detenerlos?

No le respondí.

Él no dijo nada más y corrió hacia donde Sasuke se encontraba.

Al principio, ambos se mantenían a una distancia prudencial del otro, y supe por el movimiento de sus labios que estaban intercambiando palabras. No sé por cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. Sasuke se mantenía impasible, Naruto estaba tenso y comenzaba a alterarse. Podía distinguir una mueca de enfado en su rostro.

Me llevé una mano a la boca para callar un grito de horror cuando Sasuke asestó el primer golpe, probablemente enfadado por algo que dijo Naruto. Sentí la mirada de Kakashi puesta en mí, pero yo no podía quitar la vista de donde se hallaban las dos personas más importantes en mi vida tratando de lastimarse.

Sasuke atacaba y Naruto le hablaba a la vez que esquivaba sus ataques, intentando convencerlo de detenerse, pero Sasuke no se detenía, y sus ataques parecían volverse cada vez más mortales.

Naruto falló en esquivar un jutsu especialmente poderoso, y por unos momentos solo se quedó tendido en el suelo, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para acercarse a él, katana en mano.

Yo no podía seguir viendo aquello. Hice ademán de correr, pero sentí la mano de Kakashi sujetando mi muñeca. Me volví, fulminándolo con la mirada, a punto de preguntarle por qué demonios me detenía, pero el señaló con la cabeza el lugar donde se hallaban Sasuke, cuya espada yacía ahora a unos metros de él, y Naruto, quien estaba nuevamente a una distancia segura, sano y salvo, y muy enfadado.

A partir de entonces, algo cambió en la batalla: Naruto dejó de solo esquivar para comenzar a atacar.

Sus ataques eran poderosos y certeros. Ya no parecía una batalla entre dos personas que compartían un vínculo, y sentí como una cubeta de agua fría cuando comprendí qué era eso que había cambiado: Naruto había tomado una decisión.

Uno de los dos moriría en esa batalla.

—¡DETÉNGANSE, POR FAVOR!— Grité, supliqué, pero ninguno me escuchaba.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sakura?— Escuché la suave voz de Kakashi, y me volví hacia él, tratando de mirarlo a través de las lágrimas que inundaban mis ojos.

—¡No podemos permi...!

—No— Me interrumpió con voz firme.— No terminas de comprender, Sakura. Este enfrentamiento solo es producto de una larga cadena de odio, y las acciones de Sasuke solo engendrarán más. Esto estaba destinado a suceder desde hace mucho tiempo. No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer.— Dijo Kakashi, con la mirada fija en la batalla frente a nosotros y apretando los puños, impotente.

Miré a Naruto lanzar un ataque que Sasuke no pudo esquivar y que lo lanzó lejos, donde apenas pudo caer de pie. El cansancio comenzaba a afectarle a ambos.

—Naruto y Sasuke solo son eslabones...

La voz de Kakashi quedó atenuada por el sonido de un millar de pájaros. El chidori relampagueaba en la mano de Sasuke, y él comenzó a correr hacia su oponente.

— No...— Susurré.

—El vencedor de esta batalla terminará con la cadena.— Continuó Kakashi, a la vez que el rasengan refulgía en la mano de Naruto y él corría también en dirección de Sasuke.—El otro... El otro morirá, convirtiéndose así en el último eslabón.

—¡NO!— Grité, y comencé a correr hacia donde Sasuke y Naruto estaban a punto de hacer colisión. No me importaban las palabras de Kakashi, ni qué tan larga era la maldita cadena. En ese momento solo me importaba detenerlos, o interponerme entre ambos, ser el blanco de sus ataques, morir en lugar de ellos. No podía perderlos, no lo soportaría.

Todo parecía estar ocurriendo en cámara lenta. La distancia entre ellos se acortaba con cada segundo, y yo aún seguía tan lejos...

Deseaba...Con todo mi corazón, _deseaba_ librarlos del destino que los arrastraba.

_No lo logré._

Una enorme cantidad de energía los rodeó cuando rasengan y chidori llegaron al punto de encuentro.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba muriendo.

Mis manos aún seguían en la herida, refulgiendo con chakra en un intento de sanarla, de salvarlo, aunque sabía que era inútil me negaba a dejar de intentarlo.

—¡MALDICIÓN SASUKE! ¡POR QUÉ ME OBLIGASTE A HACERLO!

Escuché los gritos de Naruto por encima de mi sollozos, y lo observé caer sobre sus rodillas y tirar de su cabello con desesperación, a la vez que seguía gritando incoherencias.

Nunca lo había visto tan roto.

Sasuke giró la cabeza en su dirección e intentó decir algo, pero de sus labios solo brotó un hilo de sangre.

—No tienes que decir nada, Sasuke-kun...— Le dije, y se me quebró la voz. Entonces él dirigió a mí su mirada, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Se fijó también en mis manos sobre su pecho, y con mucho esfuerzo levantó una de las suyas hasta ponerla encima de las mías. Tal vez solo quería quitarselas de encima; Tal vez lo estaba lastimando con mi tacto. Me gusta pensar que él no quería sentirse solo mientras abandonaba este mundo, pero la verdadera razón nunca la sabré.

Estoy segura de que mi corazón se detuvo cuando ya no pude sentir los latidos del suyo. Su mano cayó laxa al lado de su cuerpo, y sus ojos negros estaban mirando a la nada, desenfocados y sin brillo. Maldije a todo y a todos, y no importó cuantas veces lo golpeé gritándole que no me dejara, tampoco importaron las lágrimas que derramé sobre su pecho, porque él ya no estaba allí.

Lo último que vi antes de desmayarme a causa del dolor fue a Kakashi-sensei, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo sin vida del que una vez fue su alumno, y cerrándole los ojos.

Todo había terminado.

**.**

**.**

_**Fin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

1- Ésta es mi versión fatalista de lo que pudo haber pasado a partir del capítulo 692, perdón si fue muy dramática, aún estoy de luto por ese ataque mortal de Kishimoto al SasuSaku. Pero bueno... el masoquismo es lo que mantiene viva a esta pareja xD

2- Es la primera vez que escribo sobre una batalla. No los culpo si consideran esto un fiasco.


End file.
